


save the last dance for me (c)

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки танцует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save the last dance for me (c)

Баки танцует.  
В первый раз, застав его за этим занятием, Стив застывает в дверях и неосознанно пятится, надеясь остаться незамеченным.  
В гостиной тихо, только слышны осторожные шаги, сдерживаемое дыхание, приглушенные щелчки металлических суставов. У Баки сосредоточенное и упрямое лицо, сжатые губы, он прикрывает глаза, стараясь не смотреть себе под ноги, но выходит через раз. Он двигается красиво и точно, но это чем дальше, тем меньше похоже на танец. Шаги и движения разрозненны, переходы от одного к другому резки, еще полминуты – и Стив замечает в них элементы боевых стоек и рукопашных приемов. И Баки замечает тоже: хмурится с досадой, обрывая сам себя на полушаге, опускает руки, держащие то ли воображаемую партнершу, то ли отсутствующее оружие: как будто у него не выходит уловить разницу. Стив, кажется, даже не дышит. Когда он уже открыто входит в гостиную, Баки хватается за планшет, делая вид, будто только что встал с дивана.

Стив возвращается домой как можно тише, чтобы до последнего момента не обнаружить своего присутствия. Баки кружит по кухне, скупо и скованно перемещаясь вперед и назад, из стороны в сторону, что-то вспоминая на ходу: кусает губы и хмурится, руки подняты перед грудью, слишком высоко, Стив против воли представляет себе красотку с самого Баки ростом и не может удержаться от улыбки.  
Щелкает кнопка вскипевшего чайника, Баки вздрагивает и останавливается. Стив бесшумно отходит назад, чтобы затем пройти на кухню, громко шелестя пакетами. Баки достает две чашки и утыкается носом в книгу, брошенную открытой на краю стола. Вид у него смущенный и недовольный. Стив думает, что ему, возможно, как когда-то давно, не хватает усидчивости, чтобы одолеть неинтересный отрывок книги, которую он взялся читать.  
Или музыки.

Баки танцует иногда не замечая сам, и это выглядит естественнее, чем его одинокие упражнения в тишине. Из его походки постепенно уходит пружинистая, звериная напряженность, шаг кажется и тяжелей, и легче, иногда – широкий и быстрый, иногда – неторопливый и вальяжный, и Стив слишком давно не видел его таким, чтобы отвести взгляд. Баки вслушивается в городской шум, щурясь на холодном осеннем солнце, провожает глазами случайную девушку и толкает Стива локтем в бок, когда тот не откликается на вопрос официантки в кафе. Стив думает о том, как утром Баки проходил из своей комнаты в ванную. О том, как накануне вечером тот что-то пытался напеть себе под нос, но не дошел до слов и сбился с ритма.

Стив слышит музыку еще на лестнице. Это не пластинка из старой коллекции: звук чистый и мощный, совсем не похожий на уютную хрипотцу проигрывателя, который Стив включал всего несколько раз за все время.  
Он крадется по коридору тихо, как охотящийся кот. Звук идет из гостиной, но, заглянув, Стив видит Баки не сразу. Тот сидит на полу, опершись спиной на диван, откинув голову и закрыв глаза. Стив подумал бы, что он дремлет, если бы не ладони, отбивающие ритм. Баки лениво похлопывает себя по бедрам, легко, почти незаметно улыбается. За прошедшие месяцы он заново научился улыбаться – широко и открыто, и от таких робких улыбок Стив уже отвык.  
– Потанцуй со мной, – вырывается у него, и Баки открывает глаза, и в них все. Стив пожимает плечами, проходя в гостиную: да, видел, да, знаю.  
– Что? – переспрашивает Баки на всякий случай, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Стив нажимает кнопку, переключая песню на начало.  
– Ты учил меня танцевать, чтоб не позориться перед своими подружками на двойных свиданиях, – говорит он. – Я хорошо запомнил уроки.  
Баки берется за протянутую руку. Ему хочется улыбнуться – и Стив понятия не имеет, почему Баки этого не делает. Сжимает губы, шагая навстречу. Теплая правая рука удобно ложится Стиву между лопаток. Пальцы левой холодят ладонь.  
– Надеюсь, ты помнишь больше моего, – качает головой Баки и наступает Стиву на ногу.  
Объятие ощущается совсем иначе, чем представлялось. Стив ловит себя на том, что не помнит, когда в последний раз обнимал его. Может, это и были злосчастные уроки танцев, когда рядом с высоким Баки Стив чувствовал себя глупо и вслух делился впечатлениями.  
– Не возражаешь, если я поведу? – спрашивает он сейчас и – может, выдает желаемое за действительное, но каменная спина Баки под рукой как будто становится немного мягче.  
– Так и быть, но только в этот раз, – хмыкает тот.  
Стив думает: будут и другие. И притягивает Баки еще чуть ближе.  
– Я все время оттаптывал тебе ноги, – говорит он. – Особенно поначалу. Поэтому мы начали с самых медленных танцев.  
Баки слушает его. Слушает себя. Он расслабляется очень медленно, вести его трудно, но Стив и не ждет, что будет легко. Музыка и движение, существующие отдельно друг от друга, постепенно сближаются, тело само цепляется за акценты, догоняя ускользающий ритм.  
Стив не знает эту песню. Говоря начистоту, ему все равно, подо что танцевать. Он пытается не казаться себе неуклюжим, разворачиваясь вместе с Баки в скромном пространстве между диваном и телевизором. На память сами собой приходят смущающе теплые объятия, старые песни, взгляд сверху вниз. Стив едва не спотыкается.  
– Отлично ведешь, – роняет Баки, глядя ему в глаза. – А ноги все-таки береги.  
Под тонкой майкой спина Баки кажется горячей, как это Стив не заметил сразу. Руку могло бы обжечь, но не обжигает. Баки, смелея, двигается более свободно. Стив чувствует его руку, вспоминая, как, впервые пытаясь вести, сам был ведомым.  
– Дома у меня всегда получалось лучше, – произносит он вполголоса. – На свиданиях никто почему-то не смеялся и не прощал отдавленных ног, даже если дело вдруг доходило до танцев.  
– Но пару раз все-таки дошло, – уточняет Баки.  
– Трижды. Ты всегда умел выбирать самых отчаянных.  
– А ты всегда… – начинает Баки и замолкает. Сейчас, когда они одного роста, плечи, глаза, губы – прямо напротив, чересчур близко. – Неважно. Кто старое помянет…  
Он отводит глаза, но держится тверже, увереннее; Стиву удается побороть желание переплести пальцы. Хотя бы потому, что они никогда так не делали. Вместо этого он выпускает запястье и перехватывает локоть Баки, так что они оказываются вплотную друг к другу.  
– Старая школа, – говорит Баки после паузы, почему-то шепотом. – Девчонки по тебе потом с ума сходили. Да и сейчас, наверное, сходят?  
Стив пожимает плечами, и пальцы Баки соскальзывают ему на поясницу. Танцевать так сложнее – скрадывается ширина шагов и скорость, но двигаться в унисон делается проще. Как будто предыдущий урок был накануне. Как будто стоять посреди гостиной обнявшись и едва покачиваясь под музыку – самое верное, чем они двое могут быть заняты.  
– Я не знаю, – признается Стив. – Не задумывался об этом, пока ты не спросил. Сам же сказал, кто старое помянет.  
– Тогда не будем поминать, – предлагает Баки, и, помолчав, добавляет: – и оплакивать не будем.  
Металлические пальцы подрагивают на рукаве Стива; Баки хмурится, опустив взгляд. Когда он снова смотрит прямо, глаза у него темные и спокойные.  
– Я не тот, кого ты помнишь, и никогда таким не стану, – говорит он. – Но и ты уже не бруклинский задохлик, которого помним мы оба. Люди меняются, Стив, время обязывает. Но оно же и дает свободу.  
Стив слишком хорошо помнит этот тон – после драк, когда Баки, разогнав лупившую Стива шпану, напоследок щадил его гордость, позволяя подняться на ноги самому, но не упускал случая попенять ему за то, что вообще ввязался в драку, которой могло не быть. Тогда Стив не знал, как объяснить невозможность остаться в стороне. Сейчас он ищет слова, способные примирить прошлое с настоящим.  
Баки не прячет от него ни ночных кошмаров, ни дыр в памяти, ни шрамов по всему телу. Стив знает его достаточно, чтобы не отказываться ни от того, что помнит, ни от того, что видит: все это – Баки.  
– Всех, кого хотел, я уже оплакал, – говорит Стив.  
У Баки теплый, чуть влажный висок и мягкие волосы. Он посмеивается и качает головой, его левая рука держит руку Стива едва ли не мягче, чем могла бы живая. Он расправляет плечи, и Стив чувствует это движение ладонью, плечом, всем собой.  
Баки смотрит на него, танцуя.  
Он ведет уже две минуты.

\-----------------------  
04.10.2014


End file.
